Love Story
by Simonetta Diao
Summary: Esta fic é inspirada numa música que adoro, Love Story de Taylor Swift. Roxanne é a primeira Weasley escolhida para Ravenclaw, odiando a sua equipa pede transferência para Beauxbatons e apenas volta ao castelo 7 anos depois para o baile de natal.
1. Estranhos perigosos

Roxanne subiu as escadas a correr. Iria-se atrasar para ir buscar a filha ao comboio. Eram as ferias de natal e se ela se atrasasse Helen iria ficar fula. Vestiu o manto à pressa, enrolou o cachecol e saiu para a rua. Apareceu exactamente à frente da plataforma 9 e três quartos.

- Estás atrasada – queixou-se uma menina do primeiro ano com cabelos pretos encaracolados, pele morena e olhos verdes que reluziam.

- Desculpa meu anjo - disse Roxanne baixando-se e apertando melhor o casaco à filha.

- Porque é que o papá não veio?

- Porque o papá tinha muito trabalho querida – explicou Roxane pegando na mão da filha para se dirigir para fora da plataforma. - E o que ocorreu por Hogwarts?

- Apareceu um novo rapaz, detestável e mau. Está nos Slytherin, veio de Durmstrang é ordinário – queixou-se Helen fazendo beicinho.

- O melhor é ignorá-los – disse a mãe sorrindo despreocupada, a sua pequena Hufflepuff tinha a tendência para o exagero.

- Ali está ele – disse Helen apontando com dedo ao longo da plataforma.

Roxanne parou. Helen apontava para um rapazinho loiro e branco, como uma boneca de porcelana, estava a rir ao lado de um homem loiro e alto, muito provavelmente o pai. Mantinha-se muito direito e a olhar sempre em frente. O filho ao lado andava em passos acelerados para o acompanhar e olhava para cima não parando de falar.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
_

_- É tão bom estares aqui! - exclamou Rose agarrando-se a prima. - Eu nem acredito que este ano calhou a Hogwarts._

_Roxanne sorriu, era estranho voltar a Hogwarts após tanto tempo. Tinha estado no primeiro semestre do primeiro ano em Hogwarts mas após isso não voltara ao castelo. Admirou a sala comum de Gryffindor lembrando-se da de Ravenclaw apesar de ambas ficarem situadas em torres eram diferentes. Estando em Hogwarts os primos tinham que a ter ao lado em vez de estar com os colegas da Academia. _

_- Sim é bom voltar – mentiu Roxanne. _

_- É pena é que so vieste em cima da hora do baile – queixou-se Lily. _

_- O Malfoy está fora da cama – exclamou Albus descendo as escadas a correr. _

_- Olá priminho - disse Roxanne sorrindo quando o primo com o entusiasmo de apanhar o Malfoy a fazer algo que não devia a ignorou por completo._

_- Roxanne quando é que vieste? - perguntou Albus elevando-a no ar._

_- Há pouco – disse Roxanne._

_- Eu pensava que só vinhas amanhã – exclamou Hugo aparecendo depois de Albus abraçando a prima._

_- Que andará o Malfoy a tramar? – perguntou Albus percorrendo o mapa._

_- Só eu é que não o conheço - queixou-se Roxanne a rir._

_- Ele não é assim tão mau – explicou Rose - é apenas um pouco convencido._

_- Um pouco é favor – contrariou Lily._

_- Meninos cama por favor – disse alguém sem darem conta que esse alguém entrasse._

_Neville Longbottom estava à entrada da sala e parecia cansado. _

_- Bem vinda Roxanne – disse o professor sorrindo. _

_Os cinco desejaram as boas noites ao professor._

_Roxanne deitou-se e estranhou de imediato a cama. O colchão de certo que já servia no tempo da mãe, pelo menos assim parecia. Tudo em si, incluindo as suas costas tinham-se habituado ao luxo de Beauxbatons. Apesar de Hogwarts sempre a ter assustado com tanta magnificência e robusteza faltava-lhe o charme e a elegancia do castelo da sua escola._

_Roxanne foi uma das primeiras a descer e admirou a sala dos Gryffindor. Sempre se sentira como a ovelha negra da família, era a única Weasley que não tinha sido seleccionada para Gryffindor e não suportara Ravenclaw, sentira-se demasiado burra. Os pais e os tios de certo que tinham sido muito feliz naquela sala e ela era a única que não partilhava esse sentimento. Tentou ignorar o sentimento de não pertencer e decidiu descobrir como se chegava ao salão para tomar o pequeno almoço com os amigos._

_Os amigos eram a sua segunda família. No primeiro ano na Academia ela era a estrangeira, Marie-Christine a loira rica e odiada por ser um tanto ou quanto "segura de si mesma" e Jean-Pierre o filho da veela a quem os rapazes invejavam e as raparigas não queriam saber dele, apenas da sua arte magnetizante. Sendo os três excluídos juntaram-se por necessidade mas depressa se aperceberam que não era apenas a exclusão que os unia. Sem darem por isso a necessidade tornara-se em amizade. _

_Não foi preciso procurar muito pois um enorme tumulto de raparigas trajadas de preto e vermelho circundavam Jean-Pierre._

_- Roxanne, finalmente que apareces – disse Marie-Christine aliviada – eu acho que foi uma má ideia ter vindo, as camas são horriveis, de segundo em segundo passa aqui alguma a tentar captar a atenção de Jean-Pierre._

_- Pois as costas também me doem – queixou-se Roxanne._

_- E o frio, é horrível – lamuriou-se Marie-Christine._

_- Sois duas flores de estufa – disse Jean-Pierre a rir mostrando os seus dentes perfeitos provocando ainda mais suspiros às raparigas em volta, ele parecia nem notar._

_- Roxanne estás aqui – exclamou Rose aproximando-se da mesa dos Ravenclaw – temos que ir hoje a Hogsmea... - mas nem terminou a frase ao ver Jean-Pierre._

_- Jean-Pierre, Marie-Christine, mes cousines Lily et Rose – apresentou Roxanne esforçando-se por não rir._

_Lily ficou aparvalhada e a cabeça de Rose ficou vermelha quando Jean-Pierre tal como Marie-Christine as cumprimentou à boa moda francesa com dois beijos de cada lado da face. Algumas raparigas olharam com ódio para as duas Gryffindor e até as Syltherin perderam a postura começando aos cochichos. _

_- Então quando acabar o pequeno almoço encontramo-nos nos portões da escola – disse Roxanne empurrando-as suavemente acordando-as assim do transe._

_Marie-Christine riu e Jean-Pierre abanou a cabeça – não estás a ajudar – disse o moreno bebendo o seu café._

_- Pobre Jean-Pierre tem um rosto e um físico que parecem ter sido esculpidos pelos deuses, não é justo - troçou Roxanne do amigo._

_- Mon dieu Jean-Pierre que vamos fazer? Do castelo não saio está muito frio - preocupou-se Marie Chrisine_

_- Bom entendei-vos – disse Roxanne levantando-se – tenho que ir._

_Saiu do salão e quando chegou aos portões parou. Não eram apenas os primos que estavam reunidos mas a família inteira. _

_- Diz lá que não é uma boa surpresa?- perguntou o pai sorrindo ao ver a cara da filha._

_- Claro que sim – exclamou Roxanne sorrindo de orelha a orelha abraçando os pais e os tios._

_- Eu e James ainda pensámos em não vir, mas Albus e Hugo a dançar, isso não podiamos perder – disse o irmão a rir._

_- Sim porque tu és cá um dançarino – retorquiu Roxanne abraçando o irmão._

_Depois da remodelação no Ministério tinha-se estabelecido a tradição de organizar o baile de natal entre as escolas de Hogwarts, Durmstrang e Beauxbatons numa tentativa de manter a colaboração internacional e incentivar os jovens. O que antes se tentava alcançar pelo Torneio era agora substituído apenas pelo Baile de Natal aberto sempre com os do 7° ano._

_Roxanne tivera a sorte de ver o irmão pois no ano dele tinha calhado em Beauxbatons. _

_- O único baile de natal que eu me lembro foi no quarto ano - disse o tio Ron._

_- Estavas mais que lindo – disse o pai rindo-se de seguida._

_- O vosso tempo foi muito lindo, mas falta o meu vestido - queixou-se Rose indicando Hogsmeade._

_Para aproveitar o tempo e para passear levaram caminho que ligava a aldeia ao castelo a pé. James e Fred cercaram Albus e Hugo para se certificar que ambos davam bom uso ao mapa, tal como os Weasley e Potters sempre o fizeram. O pai de Roxanne riu-se ao ver o filho e os sobrinhos lembrando-se de quando ele era possuidor do mapa. Roxanne viu a expressão do pai a endurecer e de imediato se lhe juntou._

_- O tio Harry sabe que James lho roubou da secretária não sabe?_

_- Claro que sabe, uma invenção daquelas tem que ser perpetuada, deu-_nos_ imenso trabalho a roubar._

_Roxanne sorriu e entrelaçou o seu braço no do pai. Pelo que a avó contava o pai e o seu tio Fred, que falecera juntamente com os pais de Ted, tinham sido verdadeiros destruidores de paz e sossego. O último testemunho desses tempos era a loja que o pai possuia juntamente com o tio Ron sendo originalmente fundada pelos gémeos._

_George Weasley sorriu olhando para a filha e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Angelina e os filhos tinham devolvido o sentido à vida há muitos anos atrás._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Roxanne apertou o sapato, levantou-se e olhou-se ao espelho. O vestido verde com retoques dourados, sem alças e pelos pés ficava realmente bem. A genética esteve do seu lado quando tinha sido dotada de olhos verdes que contrastavam com a sua pele. Pegou na laca e vaporizou a cabeça inteira para fixar melhor os seus caracóis._

_- Deixa alguma para mim – protestou Rose tirando-lhe a lata da mão._

_Rose usava o vestido azul escuro, de alças que lhe dava ligeiramente acima do joelho, que nessa mesma tarde tinha ido buscar a Hogsmeade. Tinha os seu cabelo num simples nó na nuca, mas para compensar o cabelo tão simples tinha enormes brincos brilhantes que combinavam com os sapatos. _

_- Quem me dera ser finalista – queixou-se Lily - no meu ano vai calhar em Durmstrang, nem quero pensar nisso._

_Os masi novos apesar de participarem no baile não o abriam e esse era o ponto alto. Lily tinha arranjado um vestido preto lindíssimo pelo joelho e usava acessórios dourados._

_- Bom eu tenho que ir – disse Roxanne olhando para o relógio do quarto – Marie-Christine combinou a estas horas nos dormitórios das Ravenclaw e além disso Benjamin também deve estar lá._

_Percorreu os vários corredores tentando lembrar-se do caminho para o espaço dos Ravenclaw. após alguns enganos lá deu finalmente com a bem conhecida aldrava de bronze em forma de águia. Por momentos ficou a relembrar as horas que passara na rua por causa daquela aldrava._

_- Um feiticeiro tinha 5 filhos, cada um desses filhos tinha uma irmã. Quantos herdeiros tinha ao todo o homem?_

_- Seis - respondeu Roxanne entrando na porta que se abriu._

_Entrou na sala circular e apreciou-a, já não se lembrava das sedas azuis e bronze que cobriam as paredes nem as estrelas no tecto, apenas se lembrava da estátua. A sala sem dúvida que era mais bonita que a dos Gryffindor. Por momentos pensou como teria sido se tivesse ficado em Hogwarts. Mas nunca se achara nem inteligente nem bonita o suficiente para Ravenclaw. Subiu as escadas e entrou no dormitório 7, pelo menos era o que Marie-Christine lhe tinha dito. A amiga encontrava-se sentada muito calma e direita numa cama parecendo ignorar completamente as outras Ravenclaw que andavam atarefadas a arranjar-se._

_- Finalmente! - exclamou Marie-Christine levantando-se._

_A loira levantou-se. Vestia um vestido de seda, branco-prateado sem costas que contornavam suavemente a sua figura elegante._

_- Olá Roxanne – cumprimentou-a uma rapariga loira de face arredondada chamada Eugene Twist. Era a única que reconhecia Roxanne e a unica que parecia notar a presença das duas alunas de Beauxbatons._

_- Olá Eugene – saudou Roxanne – tudo bem?_

_- Sim – respondeu Eugene sorrindo – o meu irmão está ansioso por te ver, desde do verão passado que não nos viamos lembras-te?_

_- Sim – respondeu Roxanne._

_ Os gémeos Twist eram os únicos amigos que tinha ganho em Hogwarts e nunca perdera o contacto com eles via os incluisve sempre nas férias. E desde que partira para Beauxbatons que trocavam cartas. As duas Beuxbatons saíram do dormitório e sentaram-se na sala comum esperando que Jean-Pierre e Benjamin Twist aparecessem. _

_- Quem é? -perguntou alguém tapando os olhos a Roxanne com as mãos._

_- Ben - exclamou esta levantado-se do sofá abraçando o amigo._

_O loiro estava bem diferente, os maxilares tinham ganho expressão e a face já não era arredondada como era antes, os olhos azuis brilhavam de felicidade e o cabelo tinha um corte a militar. Sorriu e devolveu o abraço. _

_- Estás muito mais alto – exclamou Roxanne mesmo com os saltos chegava-lhe pelos ombros. - E ganhaste músculo! - exclamou Roxanne perplexa apalpando-lhe os abdominais – o Quidditch fez-te bem._

_Ben encolheu os ombros – e tu ganhas cada vez mais em beleza e graciosidade – elogiou o loiro obrigando a amiga dar uma volta._

_Roxanne apenas riu. Benjamin tinha melhorado e muito. Era alto e tal como todos os Ravenclaw era dotado de uma beleza peculiar._

_- Estás todo desarranjado – reclamou Marie-Christine começando a puxar e dobrar no fato de Jean-Pierre._

_- Eu estou a usar a gravata que me deste Marie-Christine, de que te queixas?_

_- Olha lá ele mesmo humano? - sussurrou Benjamin ao ouvido de Roxanne._

_- Sim é, não te preocupes, a mãe é uma veela e o pai é argentino._

_Benjamin ficou admirado e percebeu a reacção das raparigas._

_Os quatro entreteram-se falar e quando os outros começaram a descer resolveram fazer o mesmo. O hall à frente do salão principal encontrava-se cheio e finalistas. Tentou avistar os primos e reconheceu Rose no meio da multidão acenando-lhe, ao lado dela estava Albus e este também lhe acenou. O primo tinha o cabelo alinhado ao contrário do habitual cabelo rebelde. _

_- Daqui a cinco minutos os portões vão se abrir - disse Marie-Christine olhando para o relógio de pulso de Jean-Pierre._

_ Assim que Marie-Christine falou a voz da professora de transfiguração que tinha substituído a professora McGonagal soou pelo hall._

_- Finalistas formem uma fila e juntem-se ao seu par. Quando os portões abrirem entrem ordenadamente, quando todos estiverem a postos eu darei o sinal para o inicio da música._

_Marie-Christine e Jean-Pierre ficaram atrás de Roxanne e á sua frente estavam dois alunos de Durmstrang._

_- Se te enganares Jean-Pierre eu morro de vergonha mas primeiro lanço-te um Crucio, talvez até te lance uma Avada Kedavra – sussurrou Marie-Christine obrigando Benjamin e Roxanne a rir._

_- Só por acaso decoraste bem os passos? - perguntou Roxanne._

_- Claro que sim não te preocupes – disse Benjamin rindo. - Ou tu não os sabes?_

_- claro que sim. Mas tu és o homem tu é que guias – respondeu Roxanne mais aliviada._

_A fila de finalistas entrou no salão. Doze magnificas árvores de Natal estavam em cada canto, enormes centros de mesa de azevinho estavam nas várias mesas redondas que substituíam as quatro grandes mesas de cada equipa. Roxanne sentia-se a tremer e tentou banir ao ideia de uma queda do pensamento. Vislumbrou Rose com um amigo de Albus e Albus com um Ravenclaw que Roxanne reconheceu como sendo colega do seu primeiro semestre em Hogwarts. Benjamin pegou-lhe na cintura e a música começou a tocar. Sincronizados quase que ao segundo os finalistas das três escolas começaram a dançar. Roxanne tentou concentrar-se nela e no seu par mas ao ver Jean-Pierre e Marie-Christine não conseguiu deixar de rir._

_- Estás a rir de que? - perguntou Benjamin._

_- Marie-Christine e Jean-Pierre, as pessoas até se afastaram para os ver – observou Roxanne._

_- E ela ainda o ameaçou – disse Benjamim rindo também._

_Quando a dança terminou todos os rapazes fizeram uma vénia beijando a mão à rapariga._

_- Vou ter com a minha família mas dançamos mais algumas?_

_Benjamim concordou e Roxanne juntou-se à família. _

_- Albus dançaste muito bem - elogiou o a mãe de Roxanne,_

_- Obrigado tia – agradeceu Albus sorrindo de alivio._

_- Parecias uma princesa – gozaram-no o irmão e o primo._

_- James, Fred não faleis. Quereis que vos relembre? - disse de imediato Roxanne defendendo-o primo._

_- Claro que Roxanne herdou o jeito para a dança do seu velhote – disse o pai a rir._

_- George, não me faças relembrar-te – disse de iemdiato a mãe obrigando Fred, Roxanne e James a rir._

_Rose apareceu corada depois dos outros, o amigo de Albus não lhe tinha beijado apenas a mão. _

_- Que...? - perguntou James chocado._

_- Minha menina... - começou Ron parando ao ver a expressão da mulher. - Já sabes se as..._

_- Se as notas desceram, Hugo tem autorização de me vigiar 24 horas por dia – interrompeu-o a filha sentando-se a sorrir._

_- Coisa que nunca vai acontecer, Rose parece não ter limite para conhecimento – queixou-se Hugo a quem a ideia de poder vigiar a irmã no lhe parecia desagradar._

_Ginny e Hermione riram-se os filhos eram tão protectores em relação às primas e deram conta que Fred, James e Hugo estavam a falar com o amigo de Albus, henry. _

_- E tu priminho não falas com ele? - perguntou Roxanne._

_- Henry e eu somos amigos, eu disse-lhe que se ele magoasse Rose partia-lhe os dentes – explicou Albus encolhendo os ombros._

_- Oh, não eras capaz – contrapôs Rose._

_- Com as mãos não e também não sei nenhum feitiço para fazer isso, mas olha que num treino de Quidditch eu e o Hugo éramos capaz disso e muito mais._

_Rose virou-se para ele num misto de medo e terror com raiva. Sacou a varinha de debaixo do vestido e apontou-lhe a varinha. _

_- Se isso acontecer paras em São Mungos – ameaçou Rose._

_- Eu tomo conta deles, não te preocupes, se eles fizerem isso deito-os da vassoura abaixo - garantiu Lily que também fazia parte da equipa de Quidditch.  
_

_Os ânimos apenas acalmaram quando Ginny e Hermione garantiram que os filhos não fizessem nada disso. Ginny obrigou Albus jurar que não o faria._

_Roxanne levantou-se e foi ter com os amigos de Beauxbatons._

_- Benjamin dança muito bem – comentou Marie-Christine._

_Assim que proferiu tais palavras Benjamin aproximou-se pedindo-lhe para dançar. Rose apareceu e sentou-se._

_- Olá Jean Pierre – saudou-o a Weasley à socapa virando-se de imediato para a prima – e se eles fizerem realmente mal a Henry?_

_- Rose eles sabem perfeitamente que é melhor não se meterm contigo, és melhor om a varinha que qualquer um deles. Eles sabem isso e acho que não se arriscam a tanto._

_A Gryffindor pareceu mais calma recostando-se na cadeira._

_- Queres dançar Rose? - perguntou Jean-Pierre e Rose aceitou._

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_Roxanne apreciou o salão, estava realmente espectacular com as suas árvores de natal, os azevinhos e o cheiro a canela tão típico do natal. A banda era óptima e as pessoas divertiam-se. Viu a familia a rir e o pai a dançar com a mãe. Para variar Fred e James andavam a fazer asneira ao tentar bater o recorde de maior número de tampas. Só pararam quando uma rapariga de Durmstrang lançou um bando de morcegos sobre James. Recostou-se e encheu o copo com sumo olhando os pares até que um rapaz se dirigiu à sua zona. A sua pele clara contrastava com o seu fato preto, os seus cabelos loiros ligeiramente mais compridos que o dos outros rapazes estavam habilmente puxado para tras deixando à descoberta dois olhos cinzentos que brilhavam e combinavam na perfeição com os traços delicados dele. Pensou que o feiticeiro iria abordar a mesa ao lado quando parou defronte dela._

_- Olá - saudou o rapaz sorrindo._

_- Olá – respondeu Roxanne olhando de volta para confirmar que ele estava a falar para ela._

_O rapaz riu suavemente ao vê-la fazer aquilo e Roxanne sentiu-se corar, mas sabia que graças ao seu tom escuro o rapaz não o veria. _

_- Queres dançar?_

_Roxanne aceitou e o rapaz esticou-lhe a mão guiando-a até à pista. Virou-se de frente para ela e colocou a mão na cintura dela com um cuidado que Roxanne achou excessivo. Começaram a deslizar pela pista e os passos ao contrário dos seus gestos eram demasiados seguros de si. Sorriu mostrando uns dentes perfeitos e começou a falar._

_- Tu és a irmã de Fred Weasley não és?_

_- Sim, e tu és?_

_- Scorpius Malfoy – respondeu o loiro sorrindo._

_Roxanne sentiu vontade de lhe apontar a varinha e amaldiçoá-lo, era impressão dela ou ele tinha pedido para dançar apenas para gozá-la? Uma Weasley a dançar com um Malfoy era um pecado e ele tinha-se aproveitado da sua ignorância, o seu sorriso irónico comprovava-o._

_- Surpreendida?_

_- Sou uma Weasley – respondeu Roxanne secamente – isso deveria bastar para te transformar num sapo feio e mal-cheiroso._

_- Mas não o farás – disse o Malfoy provocando ondas de repulsa em Roxanne. - O estúpido orgulho já demonstrou fazer mais mal que bem._

_- Concordo plenamente – afirmou a Weasley, não ia perder a postura perante um Malfoy._

_E ficou-se por aí a conversa entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley, uma conversa que nem devia ter existido, um dos poucos ódios que tinham sobrevivido a tudo. Entre aqueles dois nomes o orgulho e o preconceito ainda imperavam e os dois saíram da pista cientes que as únicas palavras que trocariam no futuro seria um olá baseado na delicadeza._

_Fred esperava a irmã com um ar horrorizado e os seus olhos cheios de nojo seguiram o Malfoy a voltar para ao pé dos outros Slytherin. Roxanne sentou-se em silêncio começando a destruir o enfeito que estava na mesa da família. _

_- Tu dançaste com o Malfoy? - perguntou o irmão chocado como que para verificar o que acabara de ver._

_- Eu não sabia que ele era um Malfoy – defendeu-se Roxanne._

_- Olá, loiro, olhos cinzentos e ar de quem foi amamentado a limão – disse o irmão._

_- Fred esses preconceitos só te fazem mal – interveio a tia Hermione que tentava fazer ver aos mais novos que esses ódios antigos não tinham razão de existir._

_Mas Roxanne compreendia os primos era impossível não se sentir enjoada perante ave como o Malfoy, parecia que tinha escrito na testa odeiem-me. _

_- Eu não tenho culpa que ele tenha sido homem que chegue para me pedir para dançar – disse a Beauxbatons no intuito de picar os primos o que resultou pois de imediato iniciaram a caça ao par._

_O pai levantou-se do seu lugar e foi-se sentar o lado da filha, parecia inseguro._

_- Filha, eu não ou preconceituoso mas acredita que aqueles Malfoys o são. Apesar de já não possuírem o poder de outros tempos recusam-se a sair do seu poleiro._

_- Eu só dancei o ele porque não sabia quem era – disse Roxanne sorrindo inocentemente. - não te preocupes, seria incapaz de causar um desgosto desses ao avo._

_George sorriu satisfeito, por momentos pensara realmente que afilha teria perdido o juízo todo, mas afinal ela era uma Weasley e portava-se como tal. _

_A meia noite aproximou-se e Roxanne sentia o estômago a apertar os finalistas teriam que repetir a cena do inicio e dançar valsa. Viu Benjamin muito entretido com Marie-Christine, podia pedir a James ou Fred mas sabia que o irmão apenas para a picar lhe diria que não, viu Jean-Pierre a aproximar-se e uma pedra caiu-lhe do coração. Levantou-se para ir ter com o amigo quando Scorpius se intrometeu._

_- Lamento Malfoy mas já tenho par – disse Roxanne empurrando-o de uma forma muito pouco suave para o lado deixando o puro sangue plantado em frente da mesa dos Weasleys ._

_- Boa noite – cumprimentou Scorpius educadamente as pessoas de quem sempre ouvira falar mal desde o avo ao pai "aqueles traidores de sangue, sangues de lama …" e a lista podia continuar. O avô muito provavelmente teria um ataque se o visse._

_A família viu o Malfoy a afastar-se riu-se. Quando Roxannne voltou acompanhada de Jean-Pierre a família anunciou que tinha de ir._

_- Já? - perguntou Roxanne desapontada._

_- Tem que ser as medidas de segurança exigem que os pais antes da uma da manha se retirem – explicou a mãe. - e não facas esse beicinho afinal amanha já estas em casa._

_Rose despediu-se do pai e começou a sorrir desaparecendo na multidão voltando com Henry pela mão. Albus e Hugo reviraram os olhos mas nada disseram. A mesa estava agora ocupada pelos jovens Weasley e Potters os amigos de Beauxbatons e henry que ainda estava com receio do amigo. Surpreendentemente o numero de rapazes a aproximar-se aumentou. Sem o chefe de aurors e alguns dos feiticeiros mais conhecidos na mesa. Um rapaz, altíssimo, de Durmstrang aproximou-se._

_- Danças? - perguntou a Roxanne esticando a mão._

_Roxanne disse-lhe que sim, não era capaz de dizer não a nenhum rapaz. Tinha pena deles e admirava a coragem daqueles que pediam as raparigas para dançar. O rapaz de típicas feições polacas tinha um ar triste._

_- Que tens? - perguntou Roxanne._

_- Nada, nada- respondeu o rapaz e apôs alguns segundos com um ar pensativo explicou – estás a ver aquela rapariga? - e o rapaz indicou coma cabeça uma rapariga loira a dançar com Scorpius – acabamos a coisa de uma semana e já esta assim toda contente._

_- Isso é mau – disse Roxanne sem saber muito bem que dizer ela era boa em tudo, menos conselhos de amor._

_De repente a musica aumentou de ritmo e grandalhão que parecia não ter ritmo nenhum surpreendeu Roxanne. Agarrou-a um pouco mais e depois obrigou-a dar piruetas contra piruetas elevando-a no ar. Roxanne estranhou mas viu que pelo canto do olho o rapaz observava ex namorada e se era para fazer ciumes à rapariga Roxanne ajudou-o agarrando-se a ele balançando as ancas._

_- obrigada - agradeceu o rapaz e pelo canto do olho Roxanne viu a loira a ficar vermelha de raiva._

_Roxanne sentou-se e ouviu os primeiros acordes do tango preferido de Jean-Pierre e sem puder dizer que não o amigo já tinha puxado para a pista de dança. Poucos pares se mantiveram e apenas alguns dos quais a maior parte dançava na palhaçada.  
_

_- Estão todos a olhar – queixou-se Roxanne._

_- Isso é porque eu danço muito bem – disse Jean-Pierre num tom de brincadeira mas sabendo que era verdade._

_- Pff – disse Roxanne executando movimentos com as pernas a volta de Jean-Pierre, o amigo tanto lhe maçara a cabeça ao longo de todos os anos que aprendera a dançar._

_Quando a musica parou e eles os dois eram os únicos na pista voltaram para o lugar. Alguém foi contra Roxanne entornando-lhe cerveja de manteiga no cabelo e vestido. Uma loira, a ex namorada do aluno de Durmstrang, sorriu e afastou-se. Roxanne agarrou na varinha discretamente e uma jarra enorme de sumo de abobora flutuou de uma mesa para cima da cabeça da loira despejando-lhe todo o conteúdo na cabeça. A rapariga ficou toda laranja do sumo e começou aos gritos. _

_Roxanne sorriu triunfante e foi para a casa de banho. _

_- Não achas que isso da tua parte foi muito mau – perguntou alguém das sombras._

_- Não foi Malfoy – respondeu Roxanne reconhecendo a voz do loiro continuando a caminhar._

_- Lembro-me perfeitamente de ti – continuou o loiro aproximando-se dela obrigando-a parar. - estavas a minha frente em poções._

_- se querias que eu me lembrasse de ti malfoy, lamento mas não tenho o habito de me lembrar de pecas como tu – respondeu Roxanne com desprezo e nesse momento apareceu o polter geist Peeves a cantar._

Um Malfoy e uma Weasley

andam aos segredinhos

se os paizinhos soubessem

que andam agarradinhos

_- Desaparece Peeves – ordenou Scorpius com os olhos a faiscar. - Eu falo com o barão sangrento._

_- Ui que medo – disse o polter geist afastando continuando a cantar._

_- Se não te importas Malfoy, tenho coisas fazer disse Roxanne afastando a mão que ele depositara no ombro dela._

_Scorpoius sacudiu a mão como se tivessem tocado em lixo Roxanne olhou o ameaçadora e foi para a casa de banho. Olhou o cabelo arruinado ao espelho e arranjou-se e voltou para o salão, ela era uma wealey e não permitia que ninguém passasse por cima dela._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Tens a certeza que não quereis ficar mais dois dias? - pediu Roxanne a Marie-Christine._

_- Não podemos – respondeu Marie-Christine como quem pedia desculpas._

_- Não te queixes - disse Jean-Pierre a rir abraçando-a - em Janeiro já nos vemos outra vez._

_Despediram-se Roxanne voltou para ao pé dos primos apanhando uma carruagem para Hogsmeade ficando a ver os amigos a entrar na carruagem hiperdimensional de Beauxbatons. Entraram no comboio e ocuparam um dos compartimentos, compraram doces e passaram a viagem na palhaçada._

_Quando o comboio parou finalmente na plataforma 9 e três quartos deixaram todos passar e quando o corredor estava livre pegaram nas malas e saíram. Olharam de volta a procura da avo. Afinal Hugo e Lily não podiam ainda desaparecer por isso tinham que ir com a avó por botão de transporte ate à Toca. Hugo deu uma cotovelada a Roxanne indicando um homem loiro quer abraçava Scorpius. _

_- Aquele é o famoso Draco, o pai de Scorpius – sussurrou Rose._

_Roxanne sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha. Aquele homem tinha estado do lado de Lord Voldemort. Já sabia que Scorpius era filho de Draco e que esse tinha sido um devorador da morte, mas Roxanne apenas o vira no baile, um aluno como os outros. Ve-lo ao lado do pai, a semelhança inegável tornavam Scorpius nos seus olhos apenas mais um deles, um daqueles que tinham construído a infelicidade do pai e que tinham imposto medo e horror em todos os lares, a excepção de alguns. E Roxanne tinha orgulho em ser uma Weasley._

_Draco aproximou-se juntamente com o filho passou pelos Potters e Weasley e conseguiu dizer algumas palavras:_

_- Boa tarde, jovens._

_- Olá – limitou-se Scorpius a dizer continuando a falar com o pai._

_Roxanne apertou o punho tentado controlar a raiva que se formava dentro dela, não a conseguia explicar. Como era possível manter aquele ar de superior depois de tudo que fizera no passado? Por pouco que não tinha ido para Azkaban não fossem os seus familiares a defendo-lo. Sentia ódio, e não era um preconceito herdado, nunca pensara neles ate aquele momento, mas vendo-os com os próprios olhos sentia o estomago a revirar-se._

_- Queridos! - exclamou a avo aparecendo na plataforma abraçando cada neto e enchendo os de beijos, tal como fizera há muitos anos com os filhos. - Vamos lá então – disse Mrs. Wealsey saindo da plataforma tocando numa carteira velha que a avó tirou da mala. _

_Param em frente d'A Toca. Roxanne sorriu aquela casa trazia-lhe tantas lembranças como a casa dos pais. Fora ali que aprendera a voar, que pegara fogo ao cabelo do irmão e a lista podia continuar. Entraram._

_- Os vossos pais vem cá jantar, alias vem mais gente. Vem o Ted, Bill, Fleur os ossos primos – enumerou a avó ._

_- O avô? - perguntou Hugo olhando de volta._

_- Está no ministério mas deve estar a chegar – observou a avó olhando para o relogio_


	2. Regresso a Casa

_- Tens a certeza que não quereis ficar mais dois dias? - pediu Roxanne a Marie-Christine._

_- Não podemos – respondeu Marie-Christine como quem pedia desculpas._

_- Não te queixes - disse Jean-Pierre a rir abraçando-a - em Janeiro já nos vemos outra vez._

_Despediram-se Roxanne voltou para ao pé dos primos apanhando uma carruagem para Hogsmeade ficando a ver os amigos a entrar na carruagem hiperdimensional de Beauxbatons. Entraram no comboio e ocuparam um dos compartimentos, compraram doces e passaram a viagem na palhaçada._

_Quando o comboio parou finalmente na plataforma 9 e três quartos deixaram todos passar e quando o corredor estava livre pegaram nas malas e saíram. Olharam de volta a procura da avo. Afinal Hugo e Lily não podiam ainda desaparecer por isso tinham que ir com a avó por botão de transporte ate à Toca. Hugo deu uma cotovelada a Roxanne indicando um homem loiro quer abraçava Scorpius. _

_- Aquele é o famoso Draco, o pai de Scorpius – sussurrou Rose._

_Roxanne sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha. Aquele homem tinha estado do lado de Lord Voldemort. Já sabia que Scorpius era filho de Draco e que esse tinha sido um devorador da morte, mas Roxanne apenas o vira no baile, um aluno como os outros. Ve-lo ao lado do pai, a semelhança inegável tornavam Scorpius nos seus olhos apenas mais um deles, um daqueles que tinham construído a infelicidade do pai e que tinham imposto medo e horror em todos os lares, a excepção de alguns. E Roxanne tinha orgulho em ser uma Weasley._

_Draco aproximou-se juntamente com o filho passou pelos Potters e Weasley e conseguiu dizer algumas palavras:_

_- Boa tarde, jovens._

_- Olá – limitou-se Scorpius a dizer continuando a falar com o pai._

_Roxanne apertou o punho tentado controlar a raiva que se formava dentro dela, não a conseguia explicar. Como era possível manter aquele ar de superior depois de tudo que fizera no passado? Por pouco que não tinha ido para Azkaban não fossem os seus familiares a defendê-lo. Sentia ódio, e não era um preconceito herdado, nunca pensara neles ate aquele momento, mas vendo-os com os próprios olhos sentia o estômago a revirar-se._

_- Queridos! - exclamou a avo aparecendo na plataforma abraçando cada neto e enchendo os de beijos, tal como fizera há muitos anos com os filhos. - Vamos lá então – disse Mrs. Wealsey saindo da plataforma tocando numa carteira velha que a avó tirou da mala. _

_Param em frente d'A Toca. Roxanne sorriu aquela casa trazia-lhe tantas lembranças como a casa dos pais. Fora ali que aprendera a voar, que pegara fogo ao cabelo do irmão e a lista podia continuar. Entraram._

_- Os vossos pais vem cá jantar, alias vem mais gente. Vem o Ted, Bill, Fleur os ossos primos – enumerou a avó ._

_- O avô? - perguntou Hugo olhando de volta._

_- Está no ministério mas deve estar a chegar – observou a avó olhando para o relógio_

_- Em que é preciso ajudar avó? - perguntou Rose arregaçando as mangas._

_- Preciso que alguém descasque as batatas e ponham a mesa na sala – disse a avó._

_- Vós os dois – chamou Roxanne ao ver os primos a escapulir-se._

_Os dois fizeram caretas mas voltaram._

_- Descascais as batas disse a avó dando-lhe as facas – e cuidado com isso. Pondes a mesa na sala sim? - perguntou a avó às netas num tom mais caloroso._

_As três entraram na sala dos Weasley. Roxanne e Rose fizeram as mesas flutuar e as cadeiras enquanto Lily procurava toalhas para cobri-las. Colocaram os pratos, o talher e quando colocavam os copos os primos entraram. _

_- He he, acabámos primeiro – exclamou Hugo satisfeito._

_- Ui que mesa tão bonita – exclamou James quando ele e Fred entraram_

_- Sempre muito maduros – disse Lily encarando o irmão e o primo._

_- É por isso que já ganhamos os nossos galeões – gozou Fred._

_- Sim, Fred lá por seres um dos beaters dos Falmouth Falcons não és um herói._

_- Tanta gente na minha sala – exclamou o avô ao entrar na sala._

_Abraçou os netos e beijou-os, depois sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da lareira._

_- Sabes quem é que vi Lily?_

_- Quem? – perguntou a neta._

_- O pai da tua madrinha, coitado anda deprimido desde que boa Luna lhe disse que os Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado não existiam – contou o avô rindo das excentricidades do velho Lovegood._

_Aos poucos e poucos a família foi chegando e sentaram-se todos à mesa. A sala dos Weasleys se no tempo dos filhos não era grande no tempo dos netos era pequeníssima, mas ninguém se importava com isso. A característica boa disposição ainda imperava naquela casa e apesar de todos terem subido na vida ninguém se esquecia das suas raízes. _

_O jantar começou e todos falaram animadamente. Rose quase se engasgou com James e Fred, e Hugo por pouco não entornava todo o sumo de abobora para cima de Lily. No fim do jantar Ted pediu para todos ouvirem._

_- Eu e Victoire temos algo a comunicar-vos..._

_- Eu e Ted vamos casar! - explodiu a loira que herdara todo o encanto e graça da mãe._

_A avó deitou a mão ao peito e uma maré de vivas e parabéns soou das bocas da família. Os únicos que já sabiam eram Harry, Ginny, Bill e Fleur. _

_- E quando é o casamento? - perguntou a avó encontrando as palavras._

_- É no primeiro sábado de Junho. Vou usar o diadema que a mama usou – contou Victoire sorrindo (_N.A: não sei o que aconteceu ao diadema da tia-avó Muriel mas na minha fic foi Fleur que a herdou_)._

_A família ficou mais um hora falar do evento ate que Percy se despediu pois estava a ficar tarde para Molly e Lucy e todos forma para casa._

_Roxanne acordou e sentou-se na cama apreciou o seu paredes estavam pintadas de violeta clarinho e todos os seus moveis eram brancos, desde da sua cama de dossel ao sofá que estava virado para a lareira, o armário estava embutido na parede e assemelhava-se a um pequeno quarto de vestir e as paredes estavam cheias de fotos. Entrou na sua casa de banho e tomou banho, entrou no pequeno quarto e vestiu-se. Desceu e deu com irmão na cozinha comer torradas._

_- Não tinhas treinos? - perguntou Roxanne surpreendida ao olhar para o relógio e ver que eram 10._

_- Hoje só há de tarde – respondeu o irmão de boca cheia._

_- Se me arranjares vou ver teu próximo jogo - disse Roxanne._

_O irmão concordou e Roxanne fez torradas para ela própria. Tomou o pequeno almoço e foi escrever cartas para os amigos._

_- A tua amiga era bem gira - observou Fred._

_- Tu já a viste antes – disse Roxanne._

_- Sim há três, ainda era uma criança – disse o irmão._

_- Eu pensava que estavas com Kat._

_- Não, a Kat estava a tornar-se uma chata._

_Roxanne riu-se, nunca conhecera uma namorada séria ao irmão, mas quem era ela para o censurar? Nunca tinha tido paciência para um namorado para mais do que 6 meses e esse tinha sido o seu recorde._

_Os pais chegaram e todos almoçaram. Fred foi para o dito treino, Roxanne foi para a loja com o pai e a mãe para o ministério._

_- Ainda bem que vieste – exclamou Rose agarrando a prima pelo braço permitindo a Roxanne dizer apenas um rápido olá a tio Ron._

_As duas primas ficaram a conversar na parte mais traseira da loja enquanto arrumavam as coisas e verificavam os preços. Rose falou de Henry e Roxanne ouvia._

_- Os Beauxbatons são giros, como é que não tens namorado?_

_- Eu tive o Kevin, o Michel, e o Stephane - contou Roxanne, que todos esses namoros tivessem acabado a culpa não era dela._

_- Ui do Stephane lembro-me - disse Rose rindo ao lembrar-se do ultimo namorado de Roxanne que fora o único que trouxera a Londres, o beater da casa de Roxanne era difícil de esquecer. - o tom moreno e o sorriso? _

_- Rose olha o Henry - relembrou Roxanne a rir._

_Rose suspirou - mas o meu henry é melhor._

_- Não temos mais poções de amor - notou Roxanne quando entraram na parte mais cor de rosa da loja._

_Rose desapareceu no armazém e Roxanne verificou os preços._

_- Para que é que precisas de poções de amor? - perguntou Lee Jordan entrando._

_- Padrinho - exclamou Roxanne abraçando-o._

_- Caraças estas cada vez mais bonita - elogiou o padrinho e Roxanne sorriu. _

_Lee não conseguiu evitar ter a sensação de deja-vu, o sorriso da afilhada era igualinho ao do seu amigo que morrera há anos. Rose reapareceu do armazém e Lee afastou-se para ir ter com o amigo George à caixa._

* * *

_A loja dos Weasley era uma das lojas mais famosas na Diagon-Al entre os jovens feiticeiros e no natal abarrotava de pessoas. O movimento de pessoas a entrar e a sair era constante, havia sempre alguém que tinha de comprar uma prenda na última da hora. Todos os pares de mão e varinhas eram bem vindas, Roxanne e Rose faziam parte desse grupo. Roxanne arrumava vários diários mal educados, que insultavam todos aqueles que o tentassem abrir que não fosse o dono e Rose estava na caixa. Quando Roxanne olhou pela prateleira teve uma assombração e deixou cair os diários que encheram a loja de insultos ao caírem no chão. Baixou-se a apanhar e a fechar os livros e um par de mãos brancas e grandes ajudaram._

_- Deixas cair assim as coisas Weasley? - perguntou Scorpius com um sorriso divertido._

_- Há uma coisa à qual se chama acidentes Malfoy caso não saibas - respondeu Roxanne secamente. - O que fazes aqui?_

_- Calma, eu vim em paz - respondeu Scorpius levantando as mãos em sinal de inocência. - Eu que saiba isto é uma loja e nas lojas fazem-se compras - explicou Scorpius como se Roxanne fosse extremamente burra ou então uma criança com 3 anos._

_- Muito engraçado Malfoy respondeu Roxanne mal-humorada dedicando-se de seguida a arrumar penas que escreviam com erros. _

_- Estive a pensar e como é possível não saberes quem eu era, não te lembrares de mim? - perguntou Scorpius._

_- Porque nem todas comiam excremento de dragão,só, para te dirigir a palavra - respondeu Roxanne não olhando para ele e continuando a sua tarefa._

_Scorpius permaneceu parado como uma estátua durante alguns segundos como se pensasse nas palavras da jovem feiticeira. De repente começou a falar num tom normal._

_- E já sabes que vais fazer depois de acabar escola?_

_Roxanne encarou-o levantando uma sobrancelha desconfiada. Que tinha dado ao Malfoy para falar naquilo? Aquilo ia bem para lá do "olá" que a boa educação recomendava._

_- Não sei, talvez curandeira, ou me dedique ao estudo de criaturas mágicas - respondeu Roxanne encolhendo os ombros - e tu?_

_- Que remédio tenho eu a não ser seguir os negócios da família? - perguntou Scorpius, não parecia propriamente entusiasmado, porém a ideia também não lhe parecia desagradar. - Talvez vá uns anos para o estrangeiro e só depois volta para acarretar com as minhas responsabilidades._

_- Bem, bom - contrariou Roxanne - eu terei que me desenrascar sozinha, a loja não e assim tão grande que dê emprego a todos._

_Sem darem por isso os dois tinham estabelecido uma conversa normal como seria de esperar de dois jovens feiticeiros. Normal, não fosse o facto de ela ser uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy. Os dois pareceram ganhar consciência do facto e calaram-se. Scorpius virou costas deixando Roxanne sozinha. Esta olhou durante dois segundos pasma para as prateleira até se lembrar qual era a sua tarefa. Praguejando como os diários começou a arrumar. O Malfoy não era normal e o melhor era que as férias passassem depressa e voltasse para a segurança de Beauxbatons, isso sim era um sitio seguro. _

_- Olá Roxanne - cumprimentou alguém fazendo Roxanne estremecer de susto._

_- Ah Lily és só tu - reconheceu Roxanne aliviada. _

_- Passei por cá para te dizer a ti e a Rose para aparecerem às 9 em minha casa e não se esqueçam - disse Lily sorrindo de orelha a orelha._

_Roxanne olhou para ela surpreendida, que queria Lily dela às 9?_

_- Oh, eu não acredito que te esqueceste - disse Lily indignada - é a festa da Clearwater, ela faz 17. A escola andou só a falar nisso e ela disse-me para ires também._

_- Ah está bem nem me lembrava - confessou Roxanne - Às nove lá apareço. _


	3. Quem gosta de cafés?

_Às nove em ponto Roxanne pareceu na casa dos Potter. Depois de Roxanne garantir que não teria frio nos seus mini calções, e de Lily, muito contra à vontade, ter vestido um casaco maior e de todos jurarem que às duas da manhã ela estaria em casa, o que apenas ajudou para irritar a Potter. Tomaram o botão de transporte que a Clearwater tinha organizado e quando abriram os olhos estavam em frente da mansão cujas janelas lançavam várias luzes e ouvia-se música. Entraram no hall e reconheceram Emily, que usava um vestido vermelho, a saltitar de um lado para o outro recebendo os seus convidados. Acenou-lhes e depois de entregarem os casacos aos elfos saíram do hall e entraram no salão principal._

_A área principal era constituída por uma enorme pista, numa espécie de púlpito estava um DJ, algumas luzes de varias cores piscavam e os convidados começavam a aparecer e a invadir a pista. Por todo o salão existiam várias mesinhas que se reenchiam de bebidas e comidas. Umas escadas davam até uma zona mais sossegada com música ambiente que tinha visto sobre a pista. Foi ai que os cinco foram primeiro e sentaram-se uma das mesas._

_- Nada de bebedeiras – ralhou Rose ao irmão e ao primo quando os viu a esticar os dedos em direcção aos copos de champanhe – eu não sou baby-sitter._

_- Que eu saiba hoje somos nos que tomamos conta de vós não ao contrário – defendeu-se Hugo apontado para uma sextanista Slytherin que acabara de lançar um enxame de abelhas a um feiticeiro._

_- A minha prioridade é a minha mana – disse Albus com ar de mau obrigando Lily a revirar os olhos – porque tu Rose já se sabe que és a mais rápida com a varinha._

_- Exacto priminho, e agora vou-me ausentar uns minutos - disse Rose ao ver Henry_

_- Sendo Henry ate podíamos ser mais brandos – disse Hugo seguindo a irmã com olhar._

_- Temos outro remédio? - perguntou Albus divertido parecendo disposto a não se armar em guarda-costas por aquela noite._

_Ao longe Roxanne reconheceu Ben e Eugene e foi ter com eles. Ben vestia calças e camisa preta enquanto Eugene usava um top vermelho e calcas cinzentas._

_- Olá - saudou Roxanne._

_- Olá - responderam os gémeos em uníssono - viste Emily? - perguntou Eugene._

_- Vi a quando entrei mas depois não - informou Roxanne._

_Eugene agradeceu e desapareceu à procura da amiga._

_- Não me apetecia nada vir - queixou-se Ben assim que viu a irmã a desaparecer - mas Emily pinchava-me o fogo._

_- Ainda bem que vieste, agora já tenho com quem dançar - disse Roxanne bem-disposta arrastando Ben para a pista, naquela noite ia dançar ate não poder mais. - O que ofereceste a Emily?_

_- Achas que sei? Pedi a Eugene que comprasse algo - respondeu Ben rindo. _

_Os dois ficaram tempos infinitos e quando Roxanne se queixou dos saltos, os dois refugiaram-se na área mais sossegada descansando, e, recuperando o fôlego. Ben afastou-se e voltou com dois copos de champanhe._

_- Sabes, não precisas de ficar a aturar-me, não quero que fiques longe dos teus amigos por causa disso - disse Roxanne, não que se sentisse realmente assim, a companhia de Ben era de ouro só que ele tinha outra vida e outros conhecimentos._

_- És louca? Com os meus amigos estou sempre, e tu, só estás às vezes, tenho que aproveitar esse tempo._

_- Oh, tão querido - exclamou Roxanne de forma propositadamente infantil e abraçou o amigo de seguida_

_Após alguns minutos a beber e rir, Ben afastou-se com o intuito de ir à casa de banho. Roxanne ficou sentada, apreciou a pista e viu as pessoas a divertir-se. Viu Rose num canto enrolada com Henry e Albus e Hugo tentavam engatar algumas raparigas ao mesmo tempo que vigiavam de Lily, que se divertia como sempre._

_- Sozinha? - perguntou alguém e Roxanne virou-se à procura do dono da voz._

_Scorpius Malfoy estava de pé e sorria_

_- Eu não estou sozinha Malfoy, e ou é uma grande coincidência ou tu andas a perseguir-me. - respondeu demasiado bem-disposta para se chatear com o Malfoy._

_- Queres dançar? -perguntou Malfoy._

_- Bates bem? Sabes da s três, uma, ou estás maluco, ou estás a gozar comigo ou gostas mesmo de mim._

_- Digamos que despertas a minha curiosidade – reconheceu o Malfoy com um sorriso sedutor._

_- Hum ok, digamos que apareceu a hipótese quatro: andaste a beber, é essa que eu escolho - respondeu Roxanne a rir, divertindo-se com a atitude do loiro_

_Scorpius baixou-se, aproximou-se do rosto de dela e soprou-lhe na cara. Ela sentiu o seu hálito, nem uma gota de álcool. Pelo contrário, era como se tivesse recebido uma sopradela de mentol e a súbita proximidade revelou que ele cheirava demasiado bem. Arrepiou-se por momentos e ele sorriu._

_- Queres dançar?_

_Roxanne automaticamente levantou-se e seguiu-o, de tal forma que parecia estar sobre imperius. A música era lenta e Scorpius agarrou-lhe na cintura, ela colocou as mãos sobre o pescoço dele, após o primeiro passo Roxanne parou e afastou-se._

_- Desculpa - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de correr para a casa de banho._

_- Ele teve-te sob imperius - perguntou Ben agarrando Roxanne pelo braço quando vinha da casa de banho e a vira a afastar-se do Malfoy._

_- Não, não me amaldiçoou - respondeu Roxanne a meio vapor._

_Ben lançou um olhar raivoso a Scorpius. Virou-se de novo para a amiga cujo ar o deixou seriamente preocupado. Agarrou-a pela cintura e guiou pela multidão até ao jardim, onde estava frio, mas ao menos havia ar fresco. Limpou a neve de um banco antes de ambos se sentarem._

_- O que se passou - perguntou visivelmente preocupado._

_- Não sei - murmurou Roxanne - voltei a dançar com o Malfoy, devo estar louca - finalizou levantando-se com um pulo parecendo de novo acordada._

_- Tens a certeza que ele não te amaldiçoou? - perguntou Ben parecendo preocupado e confuso com a reacção dela. _

_- Tenho, mas é que quando penso nele até enjoo mas depois de algum tempo na companhia...ai que nervos - exclamou Roxanne cerrando os punhos._

_- E tu tens a certeza a que não bebeste de mais? - perguntou com um sorriso de uma pessoa constrangida._

_- ´E capaz de ser isso - concordou Roxanne tentado rir._

_Ben sorriu de alívio e os dois voltaram para festa. Continuaram a divertir-se como se a raça dos Malfoy nem existisse a face da terra. _

_- Por acaso não te apetece uma directa? perguntou Ben._

_- Eu adorava - respondeu Roxanne de imediato encantada - íamos ver o nascer do sol como fazíamos em Hogwarts..._

_- Lembraste disso? - perguntou Ben, admirado, interrompendo a amiga._

_- Claro que me lembro - respondeu Roxanne a rir - mas não posso, amanhã tenho que ir almoçar a casa dos meus avós, e depois vamos decorar-lhes a casa. É uma tradição entre os meus avós e nós - explicou Roxanne._

_- Não faz mal, fica para outro dia - respondeu Ben._

_Roxanne passeava pela Diagon-al quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um casaco branco lindíssimo encontrava-se na montra da Madame Malkin, ficou alguns segundos a apreciá-lo, apenas a apreciá-lo, pois não estava para gastar os poucos galeões que tinha ganho na loja do pai. Quando se virou, viu o Malfoy a subir a rua. Tentou enfiar-se na multidão, mas tal iria dar a impressão que ela tinha medo dele, por tanto, dedicou de novo a atenção à montra._

_- Gostas do casaco -perguntou Scorpius._

_- Ou é impressão minha ou andas a perseguir-me - respondeu Roxanne rispidamente._

_- Pensa lá Weasley estamos na Diagon-al nesse caso todos te perseguem._

_- Não, apenas tu é que me falaste._

_- Apenas quis dizer olá - defendeu-se Scorpius rindo com o ataque dela._

_- Não, tu perguntaste-me se gostava do casaco - retorquiu Roxanne rispidamente._

_- E gostas?_

_- Claro que gosto, mas agora tenho que ir - disse Roxanne acabando com a conversa e fugindo para o café mais próximo._

_O café estava apinhado mas Roxanne encontrou uma mesinha escondida num canto onde de certeza não iria ser incomodada. Pediu um café na ilusão que tal a acordasse das assombrações malfoyrianas que começavam a ser demasiado frequentes. Tinha a certeza que já tinha trocado mais palavras com aquele Malfoy do que todas os seus antepassados juntos. Bebeu um gole do café e respirou fundo._

_- Olá Weasley, de novo - saudou Scorpius aparecendo do nada e sentando-se de seguida à sua frente._

_- Sabes Malfoy tu não me andas s seguir tu és uma assombração, que ganhas com isso?_

_- Vou te confidenciar uma coisa disse Scorpius assumindo um ar assustadoramente sério, sério demais para a sua pessoa sarcástica. - Estou farto de ser Scorpius Malfoy o filho de Draco Malfoy aquele que quase assassinou Dumbledore. Ninguém percebe que ele não teve outra escolha e além disso eu não sou igual ao meu avô nem a ele. Eu não tenho culpa de estar em Slytherin, eu pedi ao chapéu para me por em Hufflepuff mas ele não o fez, tu sabes como é ficarmos na casa em que não queremos, és a Ravenclaw mais bonita mas tinhas os olhos sempre vermelhos. Eu sou inocente tal como tu. Eu nunca quis pertencer nem quero. _

_Roxanne ficou perplexa olhou à espera que ele se desatasse a rir e dissesse que apenas tinha estado a gozar. Mas ele manteve-se quieto e quando se apercebeu que a mão dele estava sobe a de Roxanne tirou-a e levantou-se._

_- Espera - pediu Roxanne sem saber que dizer - então não és um Slytherin parvo e com a mania de superior?_

_- Eu sou superior - reconheceu Scorpius rindo -mas é pelas minhas qualidades, não por ser rico ou puro-sangue ou por pertencer a família que pertenço, acho que isso só faz de mim um ser inferior._

_- É por te achares superior que estás em Slytherin - disse Roxanne também rindo e de repente voltou aquele ambiente tranquilo e normal que tinham conseguido daquela vez na loja. E nada os interrompeu excepto a empregada quando pediu o que Scorpius desejava._

_- Diz-me lá porque aceitaste dançar comigo ontem?_

_- Bebi demais - mentiu Roxanne sentindo--se a corar._

_- Parecias -me bem sóbria - disse Scorpius sorrindo e olhando-a nos olhos._

_Roxanne olhou para os olhos cinzentos do rapaz a sua frente que estavam estranhamente calmos. Ficaram segundos talvez minutos a mirar-se ate que Roxanne quebrou o contacto sentindo-se a corar novamente. A corar? Ela só podia estar doente, talvez passar por St. Mungus não seria má ideia. _

_- Tens namorado?_

_- É preciso lata para perguntar isso - respondeu Roxanne escandalizada._

_- Ok, foi falta de tacto - reconheceu Scorpius bebendo um gole da sua cerveja de manteiga._

_- Mas não, não tenho - acabou Roxanne por responder. - E tu?_

_- Momentaneamente não._

_- Pui que ele é garanhão - disse Roxanne rindo da resposta do loiro._

_- Sabes Weasley, agora deixastes-me com sentimentos de culpa, acusas-me sempre de te perseguir._

_- E parece - respondeu Roxanne._

_- Então deixa-me recompensar-te._

_Roxanne olhou-o e arqueou a sobrancelha numa clara dúvida, o que vinha de um Malfoy que queria compensar uma Weasley?_

_- Que vem daí? - perguntou a Weasley desconfiada._

_- Há uma festa de máscaras e eu quero levar-te._

_Roxanne olhou-o, estava perplexa com as palavras do loiro._

_- Não - foi a resposta automática que ela deu - nós os dois nem aqui devíamos estar._

_- Olá, é de máscaras ninguém nos vai reconhecer, se quiseres ponho uma saco de batatas na cabeça - sugeriu Scorpius rindo com a reacção dela._

_- Eu acho que me vou arrepender mas está bem, eu vou - concordou Roxanne interrogando-se de imediato a si própria se estaria louca._

_Roxanne vestiu-se e olhou-se ao espelho não que lhe apetecesse propriamente ir a festa mas a curiosidade perante a uma ida a uma festa com o Malfoy era irresistível. Saiu de casa dizendo a mãe que iria sair com uma amiga. Colocou bem a mascara e desapareceu. Quando chegou ao local olhou em volta. Scorpius deveria ter uma rosa branca na mão. Reconheceu uma figura da estatura dele, com a dita rosa, e aproximou-se._

_- Olá Scorpius – cumprimentou Roxanne. Nem precisaria da rosa para o reconhecer, os olhos eram estupidamente frios e calmos e o cheiro dele era demasiado agradável. Estarem ali juntos não era definitivamente o mais sensato, porém, a adrenalina que tal causava, não era de se deitar fora._

_- Boa noite Mademoiselle – respondeu Scorpius oferecendo-lhe o braço e os dois entraram na festa._

_O espaço era o que se podia chamar de normal um ambiente escuro propício a dançar e cometer, talvez, alguma loucura, algo que Roxanne obviamente não iria fazer. Scorpius ao lado também não lhe parecia ter tais ideias. Sentaram-se num dos recantos onde muitos mostravam o seu afecto em público mas também havia quem apenas descansasse os pés. Scorpius foi buscar de beber e ficaram algum tempo a olhar para os copos._

_- Vamos dançar? Isto não está muito bom ambiente – sugeriu Scorpius o que Roxanne de imediato aceitou._

_- Tu gostas mesmo de dançar – afirmou Roxanne rindo._

_- Claro convém um cavalheiro dominar essa arte – respondeu o loiro com ar de quem levara a sua afirmação a sério._

_- Oh, tu nem uma coisa nem outra nem dominas a arte nem és cavalheiro – respondeu Roxanne rindo e picando o loiro, queria despertar mais emoções no loiro descobrir aquele lado humano que ele por vezes lhe demonstrava._

_Scorpius deitou a língua de fora, gesto que apanhou Roxanne de surpresa. Ela nunca estaria a espera que o Malfoy fizesse tal coisa. Deitar a língua de fora era algo rude em pequeno, e infantil quando se era mais crescido, coisa que ele não era e nem parecia ter sido alguma vez. _

_- Claro porque as mulheres, como é que diz a minha mãe? Ah, fazem tudo como um homem, com um aspecto superior se for preciso em cima de saltos – observou Scorpius - e eu apenas digo que elas o fazem porque querem._

_- Os saltos são fundamentais – defendeu Roxanne – são eles que dão a figura elegante._

_- Vá lá guerra dos sexos não, não me apetece, estou numa festa e para me divertir._

_- Pois, eu como sou boazinha vim para não ficares com remorsos, e agora em vez disso, temos o teu divertimento, isso não e bom. E para mais estou aqui a causar guerras com os meus pais._

_- Não precisamos de ser inimigos - disse Scorpius com um sorriso cansado._

_- Eu sei - reconheceu Roxanne sorrindo ao sentir que estragara o ambiente, aquele sorriso era o seu único meio de remediar a situação, o que para ele pareceu bastar._

_- No fim das férias voltas para Beauxbatons? - perguntou o Malfoy._

_- Sim Beauxbatons – corrigiu Roxanne o francês do inglês – não querendo ser má é melhor que Hogwarts, pelo menos as camas._

_- Pois – reconheceu Scorpius sarcasticamente – em Beauxbatons parecem que são todos de porcelana ou algo do género._

_- Isso é apenas inveja – contrariou Roxanne deitando-lhe a língua de fora._

_O castelo de Beauxbatons resplandecia sob o sol de inverno, o vento soprava frio porém os raios de sol causava uma agradável sensação de calor, o que em Inglaterra era impossível, o que tanto faltara a Roxanne. A chuva de Londres começara realmente a irritá-la. Não que tivesse algo contra a chuva, pelo contrário, porém atingia níveis insuportáveis. Sentiu o sol a penetrar nas janelas, aspirou o agradável cheiro da sua almofada, o cheiro do seu "lar" e abriu os olhos. O seu dormitório em nada mudara, excepto o monte de cartas e um embrulho que se encontrava na sua mesa-de-cabeceira. Pegou no embrulho que vinha acompanhado por uma carta e mirou o seu envelope, lacre? Quem é que usava lacre com um brasão daqueles? Não conhecia a letra, era definitivamente masculina mas tinha um aspecto demasiado antigo, como se aquela caligrafia pertencesse no mínimo ao século passado. Abriu-a cuidadosamente e começou a ler._

Roxanne

Imagino a cara de espanto que terás quando abrires esta carta que eu, Scorpius Malfoy, te escrevi. Neste momento de certo que a tua sobrancelha já vai a metade da testa. Nem sei porque te envio esta carta, suponho que seja para que não percamos o contacto. Nem sei bem o que escrever, se calhar o mais certo seria perguntar pela tua escola. Como vão as coisas em Beauxbatons? Bem aproveita esse último semestre.

Scorpius

P.S: Notei que gostaste.

_Roxanne ficou algum tempo, pasma, a olhar a carta. Abriu o embrulho e tirou de lá um casaco branco de pele de dragão que vira outrora na montra de madame Malkin. Scorpius tinha comprado o casaco? Marie-Christine grunhiu na cama de baixo e Roxanne decidiu que o melhor seria vestir-se para as aulas. No intervalo do meio-dia escapuliu-se para a biblioteca. Pegou na pena e n pergaminho e ficou alguns segundos a olha-los sem saber o que escrever._

Scorpius

De facto fiquei admirada coma tua carta, nunca pensei que levasses tão a serio a ideia de nos continuarmos a dar Não que seja desagradável para mim, mas seria de certo para os meus e os teus pais. De qualquer forma, quando voltar a Londres se calhar a ideia de irmos beber um café ou algo do género nem seja tão absurda quanto isso. Beauxbatons continua igual aos últimos sete anos. Espero que aproveites o último semestre em Hogwarts e boa sorte para os teus EFBE.

Beijinhos Roxanne.

P.S: Obrigada pelo casaco, não estava nada a espera, mas confesso que acertaste.

_Passou a carta a limpo e foi para a torre das corujas. Pensar no Malfoy em Londres contorcia-lhe o estômago de forma horrível, mas em Beauxbatons não se sentia uma criminosa por isso. Se a família soubesse seria certamente um escândalo, excepto, talvez, para Rose e para a tia Hermione._

_Muitos finalistas aproveitavam o sol de inverno, e Roxanne incluía-se nesse grupo. Sendo o ano de exames mais importante o sexto, o sétimo era bastante relaxado. Marie-Christine elaborava o seu currículo e Jean-Pierre tentava convencer Roxanne à força toda a passar o próximo ano em viagem._

_- Marie-Christine já nem me digno a chateá-la mas tu Roxanne, pensa bem, seria um ano inteiro a percorrer o mundo._

_- Muito lindo Jean-Pierre, e o dinheiro? Achas que os meus pais estariam para me pagar tal extravagância? Ou acreditas mesmo que tenha tantas poupanças..._

_- Jean-Pierre esquece-se que o dinheiro das mulheres vai para sapatos - interferiu Marie-Christine._

_- Roxanne um afastado tio meu morreu, e sabes para quem foi o dinheiro? Para mim, por isso essa pergunta é estúpida - continuou Jean-Pierre a argumentar._

_- Bem eu vou pensar no teu caso – disse Roxanne tentando satisfazer Jean-Pierre sem grande êxito mas ao menos ele calara-se._


	4. Diz sim!

Era o último pequeno-almoço em Beauxbatons e nenhum finalista sorria. Tinham sido sete anos, sete anos onde cresceram de crianças para jovens mulheres e homens, onde aprenderam o valor da amizade, lealdade e quase todos aqueles que definiam um bom feiticeiro.

Roxanne ia mordiscando a sua torrada e Marie-Christine mirava o prato, o salão, mas não comia.

- Quem diria que este dia viria tão rápido? – disse Jean-Pierre para ninguém bebericando o seu café.

- Pois é Jean-Pierre que vai ser de ti sem nós? – perguntou Roxanne esboçando um sorriso.

Jean-Pierre de certo que não iria ficar sem elas, eles os três não iam perder o contacto. Roxanne podia ter muitos medos perante o futuro mas perder os amigos não constava na sua lista. Marie-Christine fixava três miúdos de forma muito concentrada, Jean-Pierre e Roxanne seguiram o seu alvo sem perceber o porquê.

- Aqueles três miúdos estão felizes, que inveja.

- Marie-Christine nós não vamos desaparecer do mapa - contrariou Jean-Pierre.

- Mas não vai ser o mesmo – concordou Roxanne e os três voltaram para o silêncio.

A directora levantou-se, e iniciou o discurso de fim de ano. Avisos para os quintanistas que no ano seguinte seriam sextanistas, recomendações para os mais pequenos e felicitações a todos os finalistas. No fim todos se levantaram e dirigiram-se para a saída, alguns finalistas deixaram-se ficar sentados, os três incluíam-se nesse grupo.

- E será a última vez que nos levantaremos destas cadeiras no nosso uniforme azul – observou Marie-Christine.

Os três olharam em volta uma última vez e levantaram-se. Saíram do salão abraçados conscientes de que daí para a frente tudo mudaria, nunca mais seria o mesmo. Era uma passagem da vida deles que fazia parte e tinham que aceitar as lágrimas que lhes invadiam os olhos. Roxanne nunca mais berraria com Marie-Christine por demorar tanto, nem nunca mais berraria com Jean-Pierre por não estudar o suficiente, isso eram agora apenas memórias. Memórias que iriam escrever a sua vida, e aquelas eram definitivamente boas, das melhores.

- Vamos lá para Londres então – disse Roxanne puxando pela meia, que servia de botão de transporte, quando passaram os portões e mandaram um último olhar ao castelo.

- Olá meninos! – Cumprimentou Angelina elevando o olhar detrás da secretária pouco surpreendida.

Levantou-se e foi abraçar e beijar a filha e cumprimentar os amigos dela, que no próximo mês seriam o seus hóspedes. Os dois franceses agradeceram a hospitalidade e a seguir saíram do ministério.

Londres estava sob chuva e os três passavam algum tempo num café na Diagon-al.

- Chuva em Julho? – disse Marie-Christine queixando-se de novo olhando pela janela para a rua vazia.

- Olha é a vida – respondeu Roxanne divertida com a situação. – Só espero é que não esteja este tempo no sábado.

- Foi muito simpático dos teus tios convidarem-nos tambem – lembrou jean-Pierre.

- Mas é que não pode estar este tempo, ainda ontém veio o meu vestido de Paris e é demasidao fresquinho para este tempo.

- Tu tens imensos vestidos Marie-Christine para que quiseste mais um? – perguntou Jean-Pierre.

Marie-Christine ignorou-o, a ele e ao comentário, e mudou o tema.

- Que é do loiro das cartas? – perguntou mirando a amiga – recebias imensas cartas dele.

Roxanne parou a e olhou a chávena. Como se esquecera do Malfoy? Tinha recebido imensas cartas dele e enviara-lhe outras tantas, como era possível ter se simplesmente esquecido? Em Beauxbatons tinha realmente considerado a hipótese de se dar com o loiro mas subitamente o caso mudara de figura.

Sentiu um horrível aperto no estômago e um arrepio a percorrer-lhe o corpo. O seu subconsciente até já tinha moldado as caras da família quando desconfiassem sequer que ela mantinha contacto com um Malfoy, quando o único defeito dele era ter o pai que tinha.

- Roxanne? – chamou Jean-Pierre abanando a mão à frente da cara da amiga.

- Pui, do loiro vem coisa – exclamou Marie-Christine rindo.

- Estás maluca? Claro que não – negou Roxanne de imediato começando a abanar a cabeça.

- Que tem esse loiro para ficares com essa cara? – perguntou Jean-Pierre parecendo não perceber grande coisa.

- Il est beau! – afirmou Marie-Christine rindo e deixando Jean-Pierre a olhá-la como se ela tivesse ficado maluca de vez.

- Cala-te estúpida! Outro tema, vá levantai os cus, vamos mas é ver do fato de Jean-Pierre à loja.

A loja provocou um certo arrepio, o casaco que Roxanne usava naquele dia era branco e tivera na montra da mesa loja. Fora o Malfoy que lho oferecera no natal

– Tem razão Mr. Malfoy de facto tenho que apertar aqui o fato – ouvi Roxanne a dona da loja a dizer.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se ao balcão e a senhora observava um fato ao pormenor enquanto a sua pena ia anotando o que ela lhe ditava no pergaminho. Ele, ao sentir que alguém entrara, virou-se e olhou os, mas não conhecia Roxanne. Scorpius era parecido com o pai disso não havia dúvida. Porém, Scorpius não tinha o ar duro e frio do pai, tinha os traços dele, mas iluminava-o algo diferente. Obviamente que o ar de Draco tinha explicação.

A senhora acabou o pedido e Draco saiu, subitamente o ar parecera mais leve. Jean-Pierre de imediato se dirigiu a balcão.

_ Boa tarde – saudou o francês educadamente. Eu vim cá na semana passada, não sei se ainda se lembra…

A senhora sorriu e de imediato reconheceu Jean-Pierre pouco cepos Marie-Christine e Roxanne apreciavam o amigo no seu novo fato.

- Jean-Pierre, e nestes momentos que eu quase casava contigo - disse Marie-Christine.

- Muito engraçadinha – respondeu o amigo num tom sarcástico a virou-se para Roxanne – que achas?

- Esta bem, ficou giro – garantiu a rapariga tentando encontrar algum defeito.

Embora soubesse perfeitamente que mesmo se eles existissem, em Jean-Pierre ninguém daria por elas. Os três acabaram por sair da loja e foram para casa. Quando Roxanne entrou no quarto, descobriu o habitual montinho de cartas que a esperava em cima da cómoda. Viu a primeira e de imediato reconheceu a letra. Com os dedos trémulos abriu a carta, agora em Londres, tinha ganho consciência de que tinha sido um erro, muito grave, ter mantido correspondência com o loiro. A carta era recheada de humor e também de imenso sarcasmo. Acusava-a de ser preconceituosa, obviamente que de uma forma muito dissimulada. Parecia não levar isso a serio, não fosse o sarcasmo a denunciar que ficara melindrado.

Mirou a carta durante cinco segundos e sentiu o estômago a contorcer-se. Porque e que subitamente a ideia de Scorpius se quer existir a assustava? Em Beauxbatons ate se alegrara das cartas dele, mas agora fora da protecção do castelo, e de vota realidade da fria Londres ele não era Scorpius, era um Malfoy. Por muito estúpido que parecesse o subconsciente criara duas versões da mesma pessoa. Teriam que falar, ela tinha que por um fim ao disparate, mas como?

- Que andas a fazer? – perguntou Marie-Christine marcando pelo quarto adentro e segurando uma caneca de chá numa das mãos.

- Olha merda, - respondeu Roxanne deitando-se na cama virada para o sofá de modo a ficar frente e frente com a amiga.

- Notícias do loiro? – perguntou Marie-Christine automaticamente

- Sabes que ele e um Malfoy não sabes? – perguntou Roxanne porem a amiga apenas olhou inquisitoriamente revelando não ter percebido – sendo um Malfoy não devíamos falar um para o outro, percebes? E como fogo e agua não da, não se mistura.

Marie-Christine riu-se e abanou cabeça – eu vi no baile, vos sois fogo e ar isso sim, sois o sopro um do outro – explicou a amiga com dramatismo soprando-lhe para a cara.

Roxanne resmungou algo como parva e levantou-se da cama dirigindo a secretaria onde procurou ena e pergaminho.

- Vou mandar-lhe uma carta, manda-lo dar uma curva. Tenho que acabar com esta história para toda eternidade.

- Vais manda-lo da um curva? – perguntou a francesa incrédula.

- Literalmente obvio que não – respondeu a outra revirando os olhos.

Roxanne tentou abstrair-se d um doce cenário que se começava a criar na sua mente, mandar com os sapatos a cabeça da tia Fleur. Ok, era o casamento de Victoire, e as três eram damas de honor mas as dores que eles infligiam eram simplesmente horríveis e ainda nem sequer a cerimonia tinha começado. Nas últimas filas estavam os seus dois amigos sentados, Marie-Christine impecável como sempre e Jean-Pierre não tinha que fazer por tal. Decidiu ir ter com eles, talvez o movimento aliviasse as dores.

- Toma, bebe – disse Marie-Christine empurrando-lhe uma poção para a mão – já a minha avo usava-a por causa das dores dos saltos – explicou ao ver o olhar duvidoso de Roxanne.

Ela sorriu de alívio e aceitou o frasquinho, pouco depois a dor passara e para além disso, parecia ter almofadinhas nos pés como se andasse na ponta dos pés em nuvens.

- Obrigada Marie-Christine, por isso e que andas de saltos como se nada fosse – observou Roxanne olhando para amiga.

Ela riu-se e mandou-a de novo para o altar, Roxanne obedeceu, não podia falhar a entrada da prima, seria morte dela. Juntou-se a Rose e Lily que vestiam os mesmos vestidos turquês. Viu a avo a chorar nas filas da frente tal como a tia Fleur. A senhora Tonks parecia feliz e o resto das pessoas enquanto a noiva vinha e não divertiam-se a falar.

Finalmente começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial e todos se viraram para a entrada. Victoire vinha de braço dado com o pai, ninguém nesse momento viu um homem de rosto disformado, apenas se viu Bill Weasley a orgulhoso como nunca enquanto levava a filha. Victoire apesar de tremer sorria revelando toda a sua beleza, o pai parou quando alcançaram Ted, beijou as faces da filha e Victoire beijou as cicatrizes do pai. Ted sorriu e recebeu Victoire parecendo tremer tanto como ela. Ouviu-se um soluço de choro mas todos os olhares estavam no altar. Quando as fitas douradas que apertaram o par desapareceram ouviram-se palmas, gritos e aos poucos todos os felicitaram.

- Jean-Pierre alguma vez viste algo tão bonito? – perguntou Marie-Christine maravilhada quando estavam sentados na mesa no copo de agua.

- Não, nunca – respondeu o amigo automaticamente quase que a ignorando.

- És um parvo, vais ver vou ter assim um casamento.

- Sim no dia em que algum for bom que chegou para ti – contrariou Jean-Pierre.

- Menos conversa, mais acção, queixou-se Roxanne após algumas músicas sem dançar e pegou em Jean-Pierre.

O dia para Roxanne acabou tarde, muito tarde, sendo uma dama de honor ficou até ao fim e quando voltou para casa todos dormiam.

Quando no dia seguinte acordou e desceu encontrou uma agradável surpresa na sala. Benjamin e Jean-Pierre jogavam xadrez.

- Ben! – exclamou Roxanne e lançou-se nos seus braços.

- Estava a ver que não acordavas – queixou-se Bem e sorriu.

- Que bom que vieste – exclamou Roxanne e sentou-se ao pé deles – vamos dar uma volta.

- Parece-me boa ideia, - apoiou de imediato Jean-Pierre - não sei e se a flor da Marie-Christine concorda.

- A flor da Marie-Christine o que? – perguntou ela e levantou a cabeça detrás do sofá onde lia.

- Anda vamos arranjar-nos – decidiu Roxanne.

Quando entraram no quarto uma coruja bateu no vidro. Abriram a janela e tiraram a cara que vinha endereçada para Marie-Christine. A loira abriu a carta e os seus olhos começaram a deslizar com crescente velocidade pela carta

- Cara Mademoiselle Paradise, e com muito prazer que lhe comunicamos que teremos muito gosto em tela como nossa estagiara no ministério para que chega a desejada profissão de auror – leu a francesa e acabou por dar um pulo e as amigas abraçaram-se ao gritos.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Ben preocupado ao abrir a porá seguido de Jean-Pierre.

- fui aceite! – Gritou Marie-Christine a abraçou de imediato Jean-Pierre.

Ele abraçou a amiga com genuíno entusiasmo e depois leu a carta.

- Ela foi aceite para que? – perguntou Ben a Roxanne

- Estagiara para auror – explicou a amiga.

- A serio? Eu fui convocado para prestar provas para a semana – comentou Ben

Roxanne olhou-o incrédula e abraçou-a feliz.

- E não me contavas nada seu tonto?

Bem encolheu os ombros e sorriu timidamente – vamos beber um copo ao 3 vassouras?

Todos concordaram e pouco depois apareceram e Hogsmeade, Roxanne conhecia bem o sitio, já lá tinha ido varias vezes nas suas ferias. Os franceses olharam curiosos em volta apreciando a pequena aldeia. Ao longe viu-se o castelo de Hogwarts e Ben parou alguns segundos.

- Saudades? – perguntou Roxanne toando no braço do amigo.

- Impossível não ter – respondeu bem com um sorrio forçado, era um momento de alegria não de nostalgia.

Entraram no pub três vassouras e sentaram-se num canto recatado e instalaram-se a vontade. Pediram 4 uísques de fogo quando a empregada e Marie-Christine pouco depois olhou o liquido nos copinhos de forma desconfiada.

- Têm a certeza que isto não me vai fazer mal? – perguntou após cheirar e fazer uma careta.

- Marie-Christine faz-te mulher bebe isso e cala a boca a Jean-Pierre – desafiou Roxanne a rir.

- Vamos brindar – disse Jean-Pierre levantando-se de seguida – a Marie-Christine a minha flor de estuda preferida, e a Roxanne, que tenham tudo de bom que o destino vos possa oferecer…

- Às provas de Ben e a tua viagem – acrescentou Roxanne.

- E que o destino seja misericordioso e te conserve em França – completou Marie-Christine.

- Que o destino reserve a Roxanne apenas o que ela deseja – contrariou Ben e sorriu para amiga.

Ouviu-se o tilintar dos copos e logo depois Marie-Christine a arfar por ar. Jean-Pierre riu as gargalhadas e a Wealsey deu uma palmadinha amigável nas costas da amiga sem esconder um sorriso.

- Ma cherrie - exclamou Jean-Pierre – confesso que subiste imensos pontos na minha consideração.

Quando estavam já recompostos ficaram à conversa e bem que parecia ligeiramente perturbado acabou por perguntar a Roxanne:

- Consideras a hipótese de ir para França?

- Eu vou onde me derem a oportunidade de exercer o que quero e gosto, se for em paris, em paris será – respondeu a amiga encolhendo os ombros.

Ficaram o resto da tarde a conversa e mudaram a bebida para cervejas de manteiga. Roxanne e os amigos chegaram pouco antes do jantar a casa e ambas subiram ao quarto para deixarem os saltos no armário. Na mesinha de cabeceira Roxanne viu uma carta e estranhou-a, tinha um ar demasiado pomposo, lacre, uma letra desenhada, com dúvidas abriu-a.

_E com muito gosto que com esta carta a convido para o me 18º aniversario, será as dez da noite em ponto na mansão da minha família. A pequena chave servira de botão de transporte._

Roxanne olhou baralhada para a carta até que vislumbrou o cabeçalho "18º aniversário de Scorpius Malfoy". O loiro só podia ter enlouquecido.

Marie-Christine ao ver o ar de Roxanne estranhou e quis saber o que se passara.

- O Malfoy está louco, convidou-me para o aniversário dele.

- Isso é óptimo – exclamou a loira e um enorme sorriso se desenhou no seu rosto.

- Deves pensar que ponho os pés numa festa de um Malfoy Marie-Christine – pousando acarta.

- Que eu saiba vos dais vos bem, tu gostas da companhia dele e ele obviamente aprecia tua, não sei qual o mal, e além disso que eu saiba o nome dele e Scorpius, e tem outra coisa muito positiva il est beau – contrariou a loira sorrindo maliciosamente e desaparecendo de seguida no armário. – Desde quando tens isto? – perguntou voltando com um fantástico vestido vermelho escuro de cetim curto e agarrado.

Pousou o vestido na cama e olhou-o por alguns momentos.

- Nem vires para ai s teus pensamentos Marie-Christine – repreendeu-a a amiga.

- Os sapatos do outro dia, aqueles pretos…- sonhou Marie-Christine.

- Nem penses – interrompeu-a Roxanne e tirou o vestido da cama para o arrumar o armário. – Não vou a essa festa, ponto.

Marie-Christine e Jean-Pierre faziam as malas e Roxanne, começando a sentir-se menos bem, observava-os. O amigo ia viajar pelo mundo e a amiga iria fazer as provas de auror e ela iria ficar em Londres a espera de alguma resposta, se tal não acontecesse, iria ter que arranjar outra saída para a sua carreira, pelo menos durante aquele ano. Apareceram no ministério, passaram pelos seguranças e foram até ao gabinete da mãe de Roxanne. Não era uma verdadeira despedida como fora em Beauxbatons era mais um ate breve. Roxanne tinha sorte de ter a mãe no cargo que estava e ver Marie-Christine frequentemente não se iria revelar num problema, e Jean-Pierre iria estar apenas um ano a viajar, nada que os três não sobrevivessem. As Weasleys despediram-se dos dois franceses e numa fracção de segundo apenas as duas restavam no gabinete. Roxanne despediu-se da mãe e saiu para passear nos jardins da Londres muggle. Eram sítios perfeitos em que ninguém a conhecia e onde podia dar largas a sua consciência. No fim do passeio e antes de aparecer na loja do pai para ajudar estava decidida a não ir. As razoes pareciam-lhe mais que obvias, o apelido do aniversariante era só por si motivo legitimo.

Quando depois do jantar voltou para o quarto viu algo em cima da sua cama, era um pergaminho com a letra de Marie-Christine, Roxanne não conhecia ninguém que tivesse uma letra tão elegante.

_Vê debaixo da cama e repensa sim? _

_Beijinhos Marie-Christine_

Sem imaginar o que poderia ser Roxanne abaixou-se e descobriu um embrulho debaixo da sua cama. Curiosa, abriu-o com cuidado e ficou de boca aberta. Eram os sapatos pretos que ela e a sua amiga tinham visto e que a loura sugerira para a festa do Malfoy. Porque não? Não iria ter ninguém que lhe e próximo naquela festa, os pais não iriam saber. Se não gostasse podia sempre voltar. Vestiu-se, maquilhou-se, soltou os seus longos caracóis e pegou no seu longo manto preto.

- Vou sair – gritou Roxanne passando pela sala a alta velocidade.

- Agora? Com quem? – perguntou o irmão como sempre super protector.

- Não faças perguntas Fred – ralhou a mãe com filho e sorrindo para a filha disse: - vai e diverte-te querida.

Lançou um sorriso de agradecimento a mãe sentindo-se culpada por abusar da boa vontade dos pais. Ajeitou o manto ao corpo sentindo o frio da noite de verão e olhou para a chave. Pensou por momentos por atirá-la para longe mas acabou mantê-la na mão até sentir um puxão no umbigo.


End file.
